The present invention is an improvement over that disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,329 issued Aug. 8, 1978.
Film processing establishments have a need to minimize both the cost of their film printing equipment, and the space which it occupies. It is therefore extremely advantageous to have a machine which can be used first for a printing run of one size of film and then for a printing run of another size of film.
An important requirement of present day motion picture printers is that the longitudinal tension in the film must be properly controlled in order to avoid damage to the film.